Modern telecommunications systems include heterogeneous mixtures of second, third, and fourth generation (2G, 3G, and 4G) cellular-wireless access technologies, which can be cross-compatible and can operate collectively to provide data communication services. Global Systems for Mobile (GSM) is an example of 2G telecommunications technologies; Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) is an example of 3G telecommunications technologies; and Long Term Evolution (LTE), including LTE Advanced, and Evolved High-Speed Packet Access (HSPA+) are examples of 4G telecommunications technologies. As increased capabilities of user equipment (UE) enable greater data consumption, placing increased demands on networks, new networks with higher capabilities have been developed. The 5G telecommunications technologies are the next generation mobile networks that are designed to combine both an evolution and revolution of the existing LTE/LTE-A mobile networks to provide a much higher connectivity, greater throughput, much lower latency, and ultra-high reliability to support new use cases and applications.
As more and more non-traditional communication devices, such as televisions, kitchen appliances, cars, watches, doors locks, sensors, and the like, which are often known as Internet of things (IoT) devices, become networked within these modern networks, maintaining communication with these IoT devices has become increasingly important. These IoT devices may be equipped with subscriber identity modules (SIMs) or SIM cards, which store various data and applications, such as international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI), network and/or carrier specific information such as preferred mobile network codes (MNCs), and the like. Mobile network operators (MNOs) of these IoT devices often require updating the data and applications in the SIM cards of the IoT devices, which are performed over-the-air (OTA). The MNO initiates the update process by sending a short messaging system (SMS) message to a target IoT device having an SMS communication interface, and upon receiving the SMS message, the target IoT device begins to download the data and update the SIM.
An IoT device, such as a narrow-band (NB) IoT device, may include a SIM card with data and applications but may not include an SMS communication interface. Therefore, once the SIM card is deployed, any parameters, including data and applications, of the SIM card of the NB IoT device cannot be updated via SMS messages.